There are currently three Clinical Research Nurse FTEs supported by Protocol-Specific Research Support. These nurses support NIH funded PI initiated clinical research programs conducting high volume, and complex, translational early phase clinical research: Neuro-oncology, BMT, Experimental Therapeutics, GYN Oncology, Radiation Oncology, GU Oncology, Thoracic Oncology and Breast and Ovarian Cancer. All of the _studies which qualify for support are reviewed and discussed at the DCCC Executive Committee. After receiving PRMS approval, and review by the Director of the Clinical Trial Shared Resource, the level of support for each trial is assigned. This support is usually distributed to the programs pursuing pilot and Phase I studies for which external funding does not exist or is inadequate. Decisions are also influenced by innovation, feasibility, and priority of the project. These funds support individual clinical research nurses and data managers providing salary support by percent effort. As investigative programs acquire external funding support or as new needs develop for clinical investigators, the funding for these positions is redistributed.